


Patarillo! - Stained Black Roses

by Awenseth



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Scripture & Lore, Patalliro!
Genre: Adult Situations, Comedy, Crime, Death, F/M, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since Bancoran had been made Chief over MI6, but not all are happy about the changes. Patarillo's new chatastrophic doings are not the only problems, enemies are still stirring and it seems as if history is about to repeat itself, while Figaro is determined to break the rules, but what is Lucifer hinting about something not feeling right in both the mortal world and in Hell, it is still to early for he Apocalypse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patarillo! - Stained Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Found the Patarillo manga and anime recently and while reading through the chapters I could find had this nice little idea come to me, but it took me a while to post the first chapter up here, the others will come soon, but first I have a few other fics to work on getting done before this. Still hope that people will like it.

Cigar smoke swirled like ghostly snakes in the only stream of light coming from the old projector in the middle of the darkened room. The sound of murmurs mingled with the clinking of glass and the soft hum of the projector as it showed the picture of a man in his early fifties, with sharp features no matter the few lines made by age, piercing blue eyes made more highlighted by the dark blue eye shadow and long ebony black hair mixed with a few strains of silver. 

“This is our main target, Chief Bancoran, right after he had taken over the MI6 had he made a part of the Bureau into an _‘Investigation’s and Assassination’s’_ department. The members are high skilled people in both the work of the police and assassination. They also all possess the double zero licence giving them the right to kill if they deem it necessary, but Chief Bancoran took this to a new level! High ranked people who sponsor the Drug Barons can’t get their men or themselves out; the moment they leave the court house is it over, fleeing out of custody or jail? Impossible, with a sniper or another of the special agents on the look out for the suspect and on occasions is the killing method even matching in intensity to the crime.” said a deep voice as the projector clicked again showing the same black haired man standing in front of a corpse, the face not recogrinaisable anymore, the whole wall and a part of the ground painted crimson from the spilled blood while the figure still holding the smoking pistol seemed to be about to drop a photo to the ground. A police photo about a similar scene as that of the one in front of the man, but that one was showing a woman. 

Dressed in black surrounded by crimson with emotionless blue eyes looked the Chief truly like a demon from Hell. 

“There is a ground why the Underground is nowadays naming England’s Information Bureau MI6 when they need to talk about it _‘Hell’_ and this man is its Lord even amongst the _‘Three Demon Lords’_ as we refer to them.” said another voice distastefully as the projector showed now again a picture about the man dressed in black, thought this time he didn’t have the same emotionless expression on as on the others. On this picture had his stern features slightly softened as he gazed down at the man with whom he had linked arms with, the slightly shorter male looked around his early forties with long, curly, carrot-red hair with only one blue eye visible, unlike his partner was he smiling adoringly up at the other. “This is Lieutenant Maraich Juschenfe, he and Chief Bancoran are married and had been lovers since a good number of years, “at least were they doing a better background check then the KGB did all those years ago when they sent in one of their men and failed to uncover the relationship “you need to be careful regards him, this man is not only the Second Demon Lord, but also one of the main trainers of the new recruits, he is also famous about his viciousness if jealous.” the voice admonished as the shadowy figure turned to the corner of the room where one could see two siluets, one sitting while the other kneeling dutifully like a guard dog. 

“The third of the Lords and just as dangerous, but maybe not to that level, is Arthur Hewitt” a third voice called as the picture showed now again a man in his fifties with long blonde hair mixed with some silver and emerald coloured eyes, sharp features and a mole on the left side of his face. “He worked previously for the CIA in America and was one of their best master snipers; he is also one of the instructors for this task. He transferred from America right after Chief Bancoran had taken over and was made the third leading officer of the new organization due to the Chief’s trust in him.” with that turned also the third shadowy figure to the side. “Hell is recruiting at this given time, your job will be to make sure that you get accepted and do anything which ensures that you get close enough to the Chief and kill him, make it look like a suicide or accident. After that we will probably only need to deal with Hewitt seeing how the lieutenant will probably follow his lover to the grave without hesitation.” cold laughs filled the darkened room before they stilled again as the one sitting on the chair farther from the others spoke up. 

“You don’t need to worry, my subordinate will get the job done for our organization.” the man said as one of his hands glid lazily through the kneeling figure’s hair. 

“We will see if this one is more successful then the others, but we will stay cautious there are already a good deal of Syndicates and Organizations which had fallen through the hand of that hellish fiend.” warned the first figure. 

“Your father would not be pleased if in his absence his own son would bring the ruin of his work.” the second one spoke up as the man sitting farther away clenched his hand into a fist, the figure beside him tensing, but a raised hand stilled the movement. 

“I will prove that my father can be proud about my decisions for the whole of the syndicate, Chief Jack Barbarossa Bancoran will be sent back to the deepest pits of the Underworld where he had come from. The meeting is hereby dismissed.” the man snapped as both him and the kneeling figure stood up and left the room.

Outside of the abandoned office building hidden in an alley could the sound of a car door being closed be heard, together with the roar of an engine when a black limousine drove out into the busy streets of Los Angeles. 

“You will tomorrow at eight board the airplane to London, Heathrow Airport. I have already checked you into the Victory Hotel so you can concentrate on your task.” said the man with short black hair, his brown eyes fixated on the glass filled with scotch in his white gloved hand, not even looking at the figure sitting beside him. 

“I will do my best.” the other said confidently. 

“You better do Dorian, you know how much I detest those who dare failing in their tasks.” come the growl as the other flinched, of course he knew, he was the one who had been ordered to serve out the punishment for those unfortunate souls. 

“You will be pleased with me my Lord.” he said again when a glowed hand found its way under his chin, lifting it up so that green eyes looked into brown ones. 

“I know, Harlequin.” come the purring voice as a switch clicked somewhere close by. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Somewhere in the outskirts of London, apartment residence of the Demon Lords_ **

A red haired, handsome man walked out of his apartment at 7:10, locking the dark mahogany door he slipped the keys into the bag around his shoulder before adjusting the scruff of his trench coat and brushing some of his long hair from his shoulder. He was feeling somewhat tired, but glad that it could not be seen or his mother would be fussing over him the whole day, which would not make a good first impression on the new recruits, but other then that, he really didn’t mind his mother’s protectiveness. It would also not be good if his parents would want to know why he didn’t sleep at least half of the night, they were luckily made to forget the whole thing unlike his Most Annoying Highness from whom they still have no clue what he actually is. 

But at least his parents forgot and the whole thing was never and _would_ never be brought up again if it depended on him, it would be a disaster. 

Yes sure, he could sit on the chair in his parents apartment by the coffee table with them on the couch while he tells them in a chatting tone; _‘Don’t worry, it is just that I’m actually the Archangel Michael who had been with the other Archangels sent to this world being born to three male couples to test out something because of a crisis that will happen sometime in the future. Actually I should have left you guys shortly after my birth, but an annoying Royal managed to make it possible that I can stay till you guys pass away. Nothing to worry about, I like you to much as my parents so I will be making sure that you have a long life and this is why some of my colleagues from Heaven visit to talk some sense into me, but I’m being stubborn. So don’t worry about me, let us focus now on how many of the newbie’s will be qualified from the start.’_ Oh, yes that would go over brilliantly with them no doubt, he will not do this to his parents, there was a ground why he wanted to be sent to them even thought the first time was a failure. 

“Ah, good morning Figaro did you sleep well?” the sudden voice from behind him made the poor angel nearly jump in fright. “Sorry, didn’t intend to startle you.” Figaro turned around to see an apologetically grinning man behind him. 

“It is alright uncle Arthur, I was only a bit gone with my thoughts.” the redhead replied to his godfather who only grinned at him before turning in the direction of the third door on the upper floor. 

“Your parents should be also up, that is if they had slept at least for an hour.” the ex-CIA agent laughed good naturally, he personally was pleased that his old friend had found himself someone with whom he could settle down, that had been not something anyone would have ever seen happening, but it was a pleasant surprise. 

“Nah, they both have an unbelievable stamina, mostly for each other.” Figaro laughed when catching the older man’s raised eyebrow. “You remember the hobby of a certain annoying royalty?” he asked at which Arthur nodded; he checked his apartment and office at least twice a week for cameras. 

It had been the sound of a door opening which pulled both men back from their nauseating thoughts of having their private and social lives spied on by a bored king. 

“It seems that we are all ready to go.” Bancoran said while Maraich let go of his arm to give their son a hug, even after all these years this made him still smile. 

“Yep, we need to see if we can get some new people right away or if there is a need to be sent first to training.” Arthur agreed grinning as the four of them made their way to the elevator; they all had the feeling that this day will be interesting. 

_To be continued…_


End file.
